Just Your Usual 30th Century Huh?
by FuuMegami
Summary: This is my new future series different years and adventures in the Senshi's childrens lives. . . .
1. Default Chapter Title

Just Your Usual 30th Century Huh?   
  


Prologue   
  


In the 30th century after Neo Queen Serenity awakened the people of Earth life went on. Rei married Trunks as everyone though they would! Ami married to Quatre perfect mach eh? Minako marries Krillin, now who woulda though?! And Makoto married Duo.   
  


They lived peaceful lives, that is until their kids hit their terrible fours. . .(yes four cause by then they can talk and walk and think how to do things that just really get to you. . .)   
  


This is my new future series different years and adventures in the Senshi's childrens lives. . . . And I'm open to suggestions!!   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1   
  
  
  
  
  


30th Century Crystal Tokyo 

Chibi Usa is four years old, run!!!!!!!! 

Note from the author: Wow Silver Flare you read my mind! The kidnaping part will work good with my story line in one of the up coming stories. . .. You are simply Brill! (It's a British way of saying you rock!)   
  


Chibi Usa's eyes fluttered open as the sun light hit her face. She sat up and yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she got up out of her bed and ran bare foot down the hall. Her little feet went pitter patter as she to her friend's room. She rapped lightly on the wooden door. When there was no answer she opened the door herself. She was disappointed to find that her friend Densetsu, Ami's daughter, had already gone down to the breakfast room. But she herself ran down to the breakfast room. 

"Hey Densetsu, why didn't you wait for me?" Chibi Usa asked. 

"Well I was going to, but then I started reading my chemistry book and remembered that cooks are chemists too." She replied as she spooned some oat meal into her mouth. 

"But you said you would!" Chibi Usa said crossly. 

"Aww shut up Small Lady." Said Sakura, Rei's daughter. 

Vegeta III pinched Sakura's arm. Vegeta the III is Rei and Trunks son, the twin of Sakura. 

"Hey!" Sakura yelled as she pinched him back. 

"Look at me!" Yelled Tenshi (Angel) Minako and Krillin's daughter as she danced across the table. She stepped on the eggs and made Makoto's daughter Buffy really angry so she pushed her off the table. 

"I didn't get to eat any of those eggs yet!" Buffy yelled. 

"You didn't want to. They had my feet on them!" Tenshi replied from the floor. 

"Small Lady you look like a pig eating all that oat meal!" Sakura said as she flipped her long light purple hair over her shoulders. 

Sakura returned to looking through coloring book she had. Chibi Usa got very angry and took a spoon full of oat meal and plopped it on Sakura's coloring book. 

"Ahhhhh you're mean!" Sakura cried. 

Chibi Usa then flung more oat meal at Sakura, and it hit her square in the face! 

"Food fight!" Buffy yelled. 

The breakfast food soon went flying and started to decorate the children as well as the walls of the room. 

Vegeta III had four eggs in his spiky orange hair. Tenshi was steady throwing pan cakes at Buffy. Buffy returned the attack with the syrup squirting it all over her. Chibi Usa grabbed a butter covered piece of toast at Densetsu who was standing in the door way holding her text book. The toast missed Densetsu but hit Hotaru as she came into the room. 

"Hey!" Hotaru called out. 

She had only been gone for about seven minutes to get the grape flavored oat meal Vegeta III had requested. And it had to be purple too. Hotaru's eyes got wide at the sight of the mess in the room. 

"What happened?!" Hotaru said. 

Chibi Usa raised her hand. "You see Sakura said that I look like a pig. 'Cause I was eating lots of oat meal. 'Cause it was really good. And it tasted like oat meal too. It did! For real! And then so I had to put some on her coloring book. 'Cause she was being a super dummy and stuff. And then there was Tenshi dancing on the eggs that Buffy was eating but not yet 'cause Tenshi was dancing on them because Buffy wasn't eating them. So then there was a food fight and lots of food was flying 'cause people were throwing it. And I'm hungry!" Chibi Usa said in a hurry. 

Hotaru once again looked around the room. This was gonna take forever to clean up. But her first job was to clean the children. Hotaru took a deep breath, and I do mean deep. 

"Ok well this morning breakfast will be fallowed by a mandatory bath." Hotaru said to the little kids. 

"I don't do baths." Vegeta III replied as he put his hands on his sticky hips. 

"Yes you do." Hotaru replied. 

Vegeta III tried to pull his hands from his hips, but they were stuck there because of the sticky syrup. 

"Ahhhhhh!" He yelped as he struggled to get his hands off his hips. 

Buffy laughed insanely. Oat meal dripped off the ceiling and hits Buffy. 

Hotaru herded the kids to their rooms where they had their private baths. She also called for some of the other out Senshi to come and help out. But it was her duty to clean up Small Lady. 

"Small Lady, it is time to get into the bath." Hotaru said. 

"But the water's wet." She complained. 

Hotaru looked confused for a second. "It's water Small Lady." 

"And it's wet Hotaru." She said mimicking Hotaru's tone. 

"Princess, your mother and father would be very unhappy if they were to see you as such a mess. I beg you, get into that bath!" 

"But you should have been watching us! How can we learn from grown ups if they aren't there?" 

"Do start Small Lady. Get into that bath water and the out Senshi will take you and your friends to the park." Hotaru said in a last ditch attempt to get her into the bath tub. 

"Ok!" Small Lady said excitedly. 

She got into the water and then dumped the whole box of bubble bath powder into the bath. Hotaru shook her head and began putting shampoo on the princesses hair. 

"I'm seven years old," Small Lady announced. 

"Umm no, you're only four." Hotaru said as she dunked Small Lady under the water. 

Small Lady surfaced and yelled, "Hotaru is trying to drown me!" 

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Next time Setsuna gets the job."   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

I do not claim responsibility to any ideas that a small child or older child could get from reading my stories. Confronting bullies is not a good idea if ya know you can't beat them up k. 

Chapter 2   
  


Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna, dressed all the children after washing them. They then had to take the crazy kids to the park. The park where regular children play, now this would be a challenge. 

"Are you ready?" Setsuna asked the others as she rolled up her sleeves. 

Everyone sighed. Now they do really loves these kids, but they were so hard to handle. So full of themselves. Some people say that they will be good rulers and it is true, but they should think they are rulers at the age of four. 

"I'm ready!" Said Small Lady as she twirled around in her pretty long pink dress. 

"Hey!" Hotaru exclaimed. "That's not the red and blue dress I put you in five minutes ago." 

"Yeah, but that was not the dress I wanted to wear. And I'm a princess, I don't need regular dresses, I need really fancy puffy ones!" Small Lady replied. 

"But then you can't play at the park. If you wear the fancy clothing Small Lady you could ruin the dress." Setsuna said sweetly. 

Small Lady got **_very_** angry. She stomped her feet and ran off. 

"Oh no!" Setsuna said. 

Small Lady ran to her mother and father's room hoping to find them there. But they were gone, and she started to cry. "Mommy!" She yelled. 

"There there now Small Lady." Setsuna said as she patted her on the head. 

Small Lady blew her nose on Setsuna's skirt. "Oh Puu I want my mommy!" 

"How about we put you back in your other dress, and take you to the park?" Setsuna asked and Small Lady agreed happily. 

They took all of the children to the park, where they had one of their first socialization with the common folk. They sat in the sad box a long with a bunch of other children. 

A little girl sat in the sand box building a sand castle which she was going to put her dolly in once she was finished. But this mean fat boy stomped all over the castle and destroyed it. 

"Hey!" Buffy yelled when she saw it. 

"Hey wada ya wan?" The fat kid said as he chewed on a candy bar. 

He must've only been four himself, but he was, erm, rather, Large. 

"You tell that girl you're very sorry!" Buffy yelled. 

"Yeah!" Chibi Usa added. 

"Why ya girl?" The fat kid asked. 

"I'm not mad 'cause you're fat and your mommy lets you eat to much fatty maker food. I'm mad 'cause you are acting like a big meany fat tubby butt!" Buffy yelled. 

The kid got really mad, and really red. 

"Wow could he be any redder?" Tenshi asked. 

"Yup yup yup," replied Sakura. 

She walked over and pulled down his pants! And, whada ya know, he got redder! Almost black! 

All the other kids were holding their sides and rolling in the sand with laughter. 

"Good show!" Chibi Usa said clapping. 

The kids mother on the other hand was really mad too. She handed him an ice cream cone and pulled up his pants. 

"You mean awful little children! Pulling down the pants of my sweet little Ferdie!" The mother yelled as she pointed her fingers at the young princesses and prince. 

"Freddie is a fat meany!" Buffy yelled at the woman as she kicked sand over the woman's foot. 

"Yeah he is really mean!" Chibi Usa said glaring at the boy and his mother. 

"Who are your parents missy?" The woman said pointing at Chibi Usa. 

"Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion." Chibi Usa replied. 

The woman's eyes got wide. 

"It's true, and I think you should apologize to these children," Setsuna said. 

"Uhhh. . . Yeah I'm so sorry," the woman said shaking. 

"And put mister tubby on a diet." Said Vegeta III not looking up from his sand castle. 

The woman and her son quickly left the park, probably never to come back again. 

"That lady was mean. And so was her tubby kid." Said Sakura. 

"Do not talk about people like that." Said Setsuna. 

"But he was fat!" 

"That does not mean you should make fun." Setsuna said. 

Sakura folded her arms grumpily. 

"Oooooh look!" Yelped Michiru. 

"What?!" Said Setsuna panicking. 

"An ice cream truck!" She replied hoping from one foot to another. 

"ICE CREAM!" Chibi Usa yelled. 

"Yes, what would you like, it's my treat!" Said Michiru. 

"Everything!" Chibi Usa replied. 

"How about chocolate?" Michiru asked. 

"Ok." Chibi Usa replied. 

Michru bought ice cream for everyone. But Vegeta III was not satisfy. 

"What more do you want Vegeta?" Hotaru asked him. 

"I wanna drive the ice cream truck!" He replied. 

Everyone rolled their eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Thank you again to Silver Flame for the idea about the Chibi Senshi!!!! Hey read and Review, and ya can always suggest some stuff. I'll probably use it, and I give credit. *~SailorDarknesss~*   
  


Chapter 3   
  


Once home Chibi Usa ran to her mother and father's room to tell them what had happened at the park. But, yet again, there was no one there. 

Setsuna came rushing in a she grabbed Chibi Usa. "Come on Small Lady, let's join the other's for dinner." She said quickly. 

"What's wrong Puu?" She asked. 

"Nothing Small Lady." She replied with a distant look in her eyes. 

She actually carried Chibi Usa all the way to the dining hall. The other kids were all already seated and staring at each other. 

"We'll be right back, stay here." Said Setsuna as she and the other outer Senshi walked just out side the room and closed the doors. 

The children all ran to the door and pressed their ears close. 

"They've all been kidnaped and without handing over the Silver Crystal, what can we do? It's what they want. What if they come back for the children? What then? What more will that ask of us?" Said Setsuna to the others. 

"We should storm Queen Neherenia's castle where she's keeping our friends." Said Haruka. 

"No I don't think that would work. She'll be waiting for us. It'll be a trap." Said Hotaru. 

"Our mission at the moment is to keep the children out of harms way." Setsuna added. 

"We'll get a guard to stand by the door and then we will consult with Luna and Artemis." Hotaru said. 

Setsuna nodded and called for a guard. The guard came to the door and did as he was told. Then the outers were free to get to work. 

"You know what this means guys?" Said Chibi Usa. 

"What Small Lady?" Densetsu asked. 

"It means we've got to get to our mom's powers, and become Sailor Senshi so we can save our parents!" Chibi Usa replied. 

Densetsu frowned. "But we're supposed to stay in here. And what if we get captured?" 

"When the going tough umm. We get going." Buffy said. 

Everyone nodded. 

"How do we get out of the room?" Tenshi asked. 

We'll just have to climb out the window and then back in through another room." Said Densetsu. 

"Ok Vegeta, move that chair over to the window." Buffy said. 

Vegeta didn't seem to hear them because he was too busy shoving mashed potato's into his face at warp speed. 

"Ahem Vegeta?" Sakura said angrily. 

"Oh yeah moving chair." He said as he sat in his seat. 

He then stood up and carried it over to the window, since he's so strong for his age. They all climbed out the window without being noticed. They then snuck around the castle in the dark. 

"Sneak, sneak, sneak." Tenshi whispered as she tip-toed. 

"Shhhhh!" Buffy whispered back. 

"My pants. . ." Vegeta III wined. 

They hand been ripped off by a rose bush. The girls all started to giggle. 

"Not funny." He replied. 

They then came to a window, but the only problem was, there was no way in. They were all too short. So they all just looked at each other. 

"Guess we'll have to use the front door." Sakura announced. 

So they did. And Setsuna was surprised to find them on the door step. 

"How did you get out there?!" She yelped. 

"We climbed out the window. 'Cause some one got that idea in their head. And then we all had that idea in their heads. And so we did. And then Vegeta's pants came off. Because a rose bush pulled them off. So then we had to laugh. And then we came here." Said Tenshi sweetly. 

Setsuna looked worried but took them in to the house. She then put them all to bed. But they didn't stay there for long. They were determined to save their parents! She they all met in the room where they keep the Silver Crystal and all the Transformation sticks. 

Chibi Usa picked up the Queens broach and held it in her hand. "Moon eternal make up!" Chibi Usa said. 

She transformed into a very Chibi version of Eternal Sailor Moon and the uniform had shrunk to find Chibi Usa. 

Next Densetsu took Ami's transformation stick and said, "Mercury crystal power, make up!" 

She transformed into a chibi version of Super Sailor Mercury. 

Buffy took Sailor Jupiter's transformation stick and said, "Jupiter crystal power, make up!" 

Tenshi took Sailor Venus's transformation stick and said, "Venus crystal power, make up!" 

Vegeta III grabbed Sailor Mar's transformation stick before Sakaru could, and he said, "Mars crystal power, make up!" 

He transformed into a chibi, and boyish, version of Sailor Mars. 

"Vegeta in a skirt?!" Chibi Usa yelped. 

"You can't be chibi Sailor Mars, that's my job!" Sakura said. 

"But I want to be a Sailor Senshi too!" Vegeta wined. 

"Un transform now." Sakura said. 

Vegeta looked down at his red skirt and sighed. "Maybe yea umm skirts are not for boys." 

He handed the transformation stick to Sakura and she transformed. 

"We're the Chibi Sailor Senshi!" Chibi Usa said. 

"We fight for love and justice!" Tenshi replied. 

"Now we gotta teleport and save our mommies and daddies!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapters 4 and 5

Chapter 4   
  


The Chibi Senshi were working on their plan. 

"All we have to do is teleport and then we use our powers 'an we save our mommies and daddies." Said Chibi Eternal Sailor Moon 

"I'm afraid it won't be all we have to do. My computer says that Queen Neherenia is a very evil person." Said Densetsu. 

"Oh no. That's not good." Said Chibi Super Sailor Venus. 

The others turned to see what Tenshi was doing. She had pulled the bow off the back of her uniform. Vegeta pulled a big bottle of super glue out of his pocket. 

"I use glue a lot for when I break stuff," he explained. 

"Like my Barbies head?" Asked Sakura as she narrowed her eyes. 

"Uh-uh. That wasn't me. It was umm. . . ." He trailed off. 

Buffy tried to glue the bow back on. "Umm it looks kinda not straight." 

Tenshi shrugged. 

"Ok now let's hold hands kay?" Chibi Usa said. 

They all nodded and took each other's hands. "Senshi, Teleport!" They all cried in unison. 

They each lit up with a bright colored light that matched their crystals colors. Bits of the floor started to raise as the Chibi Senshi started to disappear. 

"Bring me back something good!" Vegeta III yelled. 

And then, the Chibi Senshi were gone. 

"Hmm now I have to make a Luella-by for why they're not here." Vegeta said. 

He first went into Tenshi's room. He put one of her baby dolls under the covers. He put Chibi Usa's stuffed bunny under her blankets. He shoved one of Buffy's cooking pots under her pillow. And he put a sack of flour under a blanket, under Sakura's bed. Then he climbed into his bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.   
  


Mean while. . . .   
  


The Outer Senshi were in a conference with Luna and Artemis. 

"Saturn you'll have to stay here and keep an eye on the kids. The rest of you should get to work on a plan to get into the castle." Luna said. 

"Well, I guess I'm the leader for now." Said Pluto. "Do you think the three of us will have enough power to get to Neherenia's castle?" 

"We've grown much stronger over the years, let's hope it's enough." Said Neptune. 

"I should go check on the kids." Saturn said. 

"And we'll teleport to Neherenia's castle." 

They teleported and left Saturn to watch the kids. Saturn walked down the long halls and to Vegeta and Sakura's room. When she came in she noticed that Sakura wasn't in her bed. 

"Oh no!" She yelped. 

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled as he fell out of bed. 

"Where's your sister? Tell me she's just in the bath room." 

"Umm well I'm not supposed to go with her remember?" He replied. 

"Where is she?" Saturn asked panicking. 

"Don't worry. She's just asleep under her bed." 

Saturn's eyes got wide and she looked under the bed. _That looks a little small to be Sakura. . ._ Saturn said to her self. 

"What's going on?" Saturn asked. 

"I have to use the bath room." Vegeta announced. He then went in and locked himself in. 

Five minutes later Saturn was panicking, none of the children were anywhere to be found. Except for Vegeta. Who was still in the bath room. 

"Vegeta, where are the girls?!" Saturn yelled. 

"Can't talk now, I'm shaving!" He replied. 

"Shaving?!" 

"My legs." He replied. 

"What?!" 

"Maybe the girls went to the kitchen to get a mid night snack." Vegeta suggested. 

"I've already checked there. Now come out before I have to blast the door down!" 

The door swung open. "Can't I get a little privacy?" Vegeta asked. 

"Where are they?! This is a matter of life and death!" Saturn said getting hysterical. 

"They've got to Neherenia's castle. They transformed into Chibi Senshi and I couldn't be one 'cause skirts are for boys." Vegeta said crossly. 

"Oh no!" Saturn yelped. 

She then left the room and went to find her communicator to call the other Outer Senshi. There was no answer. Saturn feared the worst and she herself was going to have to go to Neherenia's castle.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5   
  


The chibi Senshi all landed in a heap on the cold black floor of Neherenia's castle. 

"This place is scary," Chibi Usa whispered as she held her hands close to her. The others were shaking. 

Just down the hall they heard foot steps. They tip-toed down the hall and peaked around the corner. It was the outer Senshi! 

"Maybe we should go," whispered Densetsu. 

"No, maybe they're not even the real Senshi." Buffy pointed out. 

The outers were walking down the hall of mirrors nervously looking from one mirror to another. As the passed through the third hall the mirrors shattered and glass flew every where. The Outer Senshi all went down but that glass wasn't normal glass. . . . 

The Chibi Senshi fallowed the Outers and were shocked and scared to find them down. 

"It's up to us," said Tenshi. 

The Chibi Senshi didn't set off the censors that sent the glass attack on the Outers. Probably they were to short. 

Tenshi was shaking and whimpering. 

"It's ok, we're Super Chibi Senshi, and we're on a mission." Sakura said as she started to shake a bit too. 

"She can't be any worse than the boogie man," Chibi Usa said giggling. 

They all agreed and weren't so scared anymore. They came upon a room with a woman in it. She had long black hair and she was gazing into a mirror. 

"Excuse me, but we're looking for our mommies and daddies who were kidnaped by a ugly dummy lady." Chibi Usa said. 

The woman turned around and said, "that 'ugly dummy lady' is me Queen Nehereni." 

"Oh! Then I am Sailor Chibi Moon and in the mane of the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!" 

"I'm Chibi Sailor Mercury!" 

"Chibi Sailor Mars!" 

"Chibi Sailor Jupiter!" 

"And Chibi Sailor Venus!" 

Nehereni laughed so hard she shattered her mirror. The shards of glass hit Nehereni. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor bleeding. 

"Ah! Blood!" Yelled Tenshi. 

The all ran the other way. 

"In here!" Yelled a voice. 

"Our mommies and daddies!" Yelped Densetsu. 

Buffy broke the lock on the door and it swung open. 

"We are the Chibi Sailor Senshi!" They said in unison. 

The hall was dark since Nehereni only likes darkness. But a convent light came out of no where and shown on the Chibi Senshi. They parents were all beaming with pride just as Saturn came onto the scene. The mom's and dad's hugged their kids before teleporting home. 

The Outer Senshi were all ok Hotaru healed them. And even Nehereni was ok because we can not stain the innocence and purity of children 0 :-) 

Once they were back home they had an ice cream party. 

"No more disobeying your elders." Said Neo Queen Serenity. 

"Ok," Chibi Usa replied. 

"I don't think she can do that." Sakura whispered to Vegeta. 

Chibi Usa then plopped a spoon full of ice cream on Sakura's coloring book. And Sakura put her _whole_ bowl in Chibi Usa's lap! 

"Girls!" Rei yelped. 

Everyone laughed, the kids were _so_ much like their mom's!!   
  


Ok well that's it for that story. But not the series! They're gonna be 4 for at least one more story, then I'll move on to another age. And I'll be adding kids. The Outers still don't have kids! Go ahead and suggest stories, character names, and partners for the Outers!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
